FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 38
Falconheart slept quietly, her chest rising and falling evenly. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:36, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk saw Hiddenstar catching up to her, so she sprinted faster. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:16, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Tigress went for the killing bite, but Darkpelt shot up and their heads hit. HEY APPLE! 03:20, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather looked around, and realized that Darkpelt had gone missing. Where's he gone...? --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (This Sky and Falcon relationship reminds me of two characters of a book series I ship <3) Falconheart shifted and woke slowly, openning her eyes. Still got this burning pain in my leg, but it's numbing and feeling a little better. She tried to stand, unsucessful, landing on her stomach. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:10, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt and Tigress each staggered; each had a headache. Tigress accidentally knocked her head on a tree, which, consequently, combined with the headache, knocked her out cold. Darkpelt backed back into FlameClan territory. "Oh, I don't feel so good," he mumbled. His head ached with a headache. (lel) HEY APPLE! 15:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (Can somone please fill me in? Also, am I needed in rp???) Redclaw sat at the edge of camp, sitting by himself, like usual. Ever since his family had been split apart by Fallenstar. Growling to himself silently, he padded back to camp, his gaze filled with loneliness. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:25, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (I don't think so :3) HEY APPLE! 18:02, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Noticing tht Darkpelt wasn't anywhere nearby, Silverfeather called out: "Darkpelt! Where are you...?" before she followed his scent into the trees. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:16, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt made his way to Silverfeather, stumbling from light-headedness due to clunking his head on over-muscular she-cat's head. HEY APPLE! 20:40, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "There you ar -" Silverfeather broke off as she realized what condition Darkpelt was in. "Darkpelt, what have you done!??!" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt explained warily that he had accidentally ran into DarkClan territory and met confrontation. He braced for a smart remark about "Once a loner, always a loner" HEY APPLE! 20:44, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "DarkClan cats always like to pick on anyone that goes into their territory, stupid cats that think they can fight at everything," Silverfeather growled. Then, she straightened up, and asked: "You okay to continue, or should we head back?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was surprised that Silverfeather had defended him. "Yeah," he lied. He felt like he could sleep for moons. HEY APPLE! 20:48, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Well, come on then," Silverfeather called, pacing forward a few steps before looking behind her again. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:49, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt followed, seeing double-vision and still feeling light-headed. Must...prove...myself...HEY APPLE! 20:52, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather paused as she saw Darkpelt pad forward very slowly. "You sure you're alright?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:53, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Y-yes," Darkpelt meowed. He felt his head swim, and his eyes rolled and he went black. (THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU OVERWORK YOURSELF YA DORK) HEY APPLE! 20:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Darkpelt...? Silverfeather called more doubtfully, before she looked behind to see that the dark tom had fallen. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:57, August 8, 2015 (UTC) (DORKPELT YA NUB) Darkpelt lay there, unconcious. HEY APPLE! 20:59, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Ugh... the silly tom should've said to go back to camp!!! Silverfeather thought - a little bit angry - as she approached the dark tom's unmoving body, except for the soft rise and fall of his flank. She tried to lift him up, but it was too hard for her. Ugh... how am I meant to find another cat now?!?!?!? --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Dorkpelt was still unconcious. HEY APPLE! 21:09, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream was strolling round FlameClan territory when he smelt blood. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:11, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Dorkpelt was...well, still unconcious. HEY APPLE! 21:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather started pacing frantically around Darkpelt'd unconscious body, while Bluestream picked up Darkpelt's scent beneath the blood and followed it. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:15, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Dorkpelt was STILL unconcious HEY APPLE! 21:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream found Silverfeather padding around Darkpelt's body frantically. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:22, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Dorkpelt was STILL DARN UNCONCIOUS HEY APPLE! 21:23, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "What's going on?" Bluestream asked Silverfeather, who had stopped once she had seen her brother. His gaze then hardened up, and he hissed: "Did you do anything to him, Silverfeather!?!??!" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart groaned but kept trying to stand. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:35, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "N-No!" Sillverfeather started to sob at this accusation, feeling betrayed. "He ran into a D-DarkClan spike and he-he got hurt - he wan-wanted to stay out here and more h-hunting but he was s-so injured he went out-out cold!" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:37, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was..you get the point. HEY APPLE! 21:39, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream still looked unconvinced. "So what are you doing out here with Darkpelt, snd not doing an effort to get him back to camp?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:41, August 8, 2015 (UTC) At long last, Falconheart stood, but still unbalanced. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:44, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "He's - He's too heavy for me to lift!" Silverfeather sobbed as she pessed her nose into Darkpelt's black fur, sniffing. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:46, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was still unconcious. HEY APPLE! 21:49, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream looked displeased, as he gave a stiff nod. "Fine..." he mewed ungraciously as he lifted up Darkpelt's body from one side, and letting Silverfeather go at the front before he moved to the back. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was unconcious (news flash) HEY APPLE! 21:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy at last, Falconheart limped forward, lifting her injured leg. She limped to Skycloud and Russetfeather. "Hey…" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:41, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream and Silverfeather both came back to camp, with Darkpelt on their backs, as they padded over to the medicine den to see Mintpaw on the matter. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:58, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt began to regain conciousness. HEY APPLE! 02:06, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream jumped as he felt Darkpelt move. "Oh, look..." he mewed softly, almost dropping Darkpelt in fright. "He's coming to..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 02:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt woke up, feeling dizzy. "Wha...?" HEY APPLE! 02:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Slilverfeather jumped, and almost dropped Darkpelt in shock. "Darkpelt!" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 02:51, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was still dizzy. "Silverf-feather..?" HEY APPLE! 03:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather nodded. 'Yeah... what is it?' --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:02, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was still dizzy. "I'm...alive?" HEY APPLE! 03:05, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing felt a kick in her side and purred. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 03:10, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt was--whatever. He slid off the two cats' backs and stood up on wobbly feet. "I'm-I'm fine..." he meowed, still determined not to show weakness. He figured they probably wouldn't believe him, but he had to try. He had tried so hard to get this far with earning the Clan's respect. He couldn't lose it now... HEY APPLE! 03:13, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream stalked off when Darkpelt got of his back, but Silverfeather shot her sharp yellow gaze at him. "No more patrols for you, you can get treated by Mintpaw first," she half-hissed through clenched teeth, before she called the medicine cat's name. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:58, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart couldn't stand to be up anymore, so she lowered herself to the ground, holding her injured leg out to the side. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:57, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt looked to the ground, still dizzy. He had blown it. Now I'll have to try even harder when I'm better, to make up for lost time, ''he thought. (Oh btw do still I have to request cats now that I'm B-crat or do I just add them?) "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - ''Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 16:29, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing shifted closer to Frozenstream. Herkitting was coming closer. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Just got home! I think I might barf.. xD) Redclaw let out a quiet growl, watching as cats shared tongues. Redclaw had no one anymore, and never actually felt like he belonged in FlameClan. Stormfrost groomed his fur, watching Redclaw sulk quietly. Mintpaw watched Darkpelt wtith annoyed eyes, but ran to get her supply of herbs needed for the treatement. Carefully placing the herbs inside his mouth, she lifted a paw. "Chew them slowly," She instructed. "And don't overwork yourself next time! There's plenty of cats in this clan to do that besides you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream rested his tail on Streamwing's belly. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:36, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Hope you had fun, Flame!) Streamwing purred. "…They'll be coming soon." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:16, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (you know what? I'm gonna defy every aspect of time logic and make Daisy kit soon). Daispetal lay her muzzle on her paws, closing her eyes as she recalled the words she and the red queen had shared at the Gathering. I can't believe I'm actually having kits, and in less than a moon, too! ''She opened her eyes and rested her gaze on Frozenstream and Streamwing at the edge of camp. ''I wish my tom was here. ''Loneliness battled with the happiness inside of her. She winced as one of her kits delivered a kick to her side. FISH The Happy cat 14:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (eh, if that happens LETS MAE SILVERSTORM DIE) Silverstorm was growing sick, getting close to death. Streamwing closed her eyes as one of her kits kicked her side. (I have an ideaa for Willowstar's kit) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 14:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ( I thought she was gonna die in the battle. Okay, Daisy will kit soon). Daisypetal moaned as the pain in her stomach grew more intense. She closed her eyes and felt a sob of pain in her throat. What is happening? ''(so derp she doesn't even knowwww. Someone help her). FISH The Happy cat 14:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (now I want her to die before so) Silverstorm curled into her nest, passing into StarClan's paws within a few moments. Streamwing froze at both the scent of death and the sound of moaning. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 14:42, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Oh, okay. Daisypetal will name one of her kits after Silverstorm then F]]ISH The Happy cat 14:45, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Silver needed to die "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 14:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (GOODBYE STORM THAT IS SILVER. HAVE FUN IN THE STARRY CLAN). Daisypetal let out an ear-splitting shriek as pain coursed through her side. Relief washed over her as she saw Streamwing. " What's... happening?" she croaked as spasms of pain shook her. FISH The Happy cat 15:02, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ("You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:11, August 10, 2015 (UTC) " This... is... kitting?" Daisypetal gasped, digging her claws into the earth as her stomach rippled. " Where's the medicine cat? I need to get into the nursery!" her meow was broken off with a loud yowl as her first kit was born. It was a black-and-white she-kit who immediately let out a howl. Instinctively, Daisypetal leaned forwards to lick its fur and nip open the sac. Her heart brimmed with love as the kit began to suckle. She looked up at Streamwing with glistening eyes. " You're right. It is the most-" she thumped back onto the ground with pain as another kit was born. Daisypetal didn't have time to look at this kit before the next was born. Soon, she had three bundles of mewling fur suckling on her belly. Two were she-kits, and one was a tom. FISH The Happy cat 15:18, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (I'll be rping Sunkit, and I'm guessing Whiskers will rp Covekit, but if anyone wants to rp Foxkit hes available. If not, Ill just rp him.) Sunkit mewled as Foxkit pushed her aside. When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 15:20, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Daisyheart looked up at Streamwing thankfully. The exhausted queen herded her kits to the nursery, trying to think of names. FISH The Happy cat 15:44, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing followed the queen inside, a smile lit on her face. "They're going to be great." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:53, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal purred weakly, settling down into her nest and pulling her newborn kits closer to her with her tail. She glanced up at Streamwing, full of gratitiude. " Thank you so much. Your own kits are due soon, aren't they?" the cream she-cat purred as she licked the three warm bodies beside her. FISH The Happy cat 16:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (SLOW DOWN) Darkpelt chewed obediently. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 16:24, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing sighed. "Y-yeah…I hope it isn't five kits this time…" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:17, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (where is Silverfeather?) "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 16:24, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (don't rp her so idk) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Sunkit whined for milk a Foxkit took her place. When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 16:31, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (all that happened was basically Derp's kitting). . Daisypetal blinked. " Five kits?! Well, it must have been a delight to raise them." She looked at her kits. I think I'll name the black-and-grey one Crowkit. After his father... '' FISH The Happy cat 16:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (kk imma assume she is still with Dark :P) Darkpelt turned to Silverfeather. "I-I'm sorry..." "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - ''Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 16:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing chuckled. "I only raised four, and as an apprentice too. One died at birth, though I'm lucky to have all my other kits alive." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ( They must find out Silverstorm is dead) Bravelight smelled death. He flattened his ears and padded in the direction of it, gasping as he discovered Silverstorm's body. " She's dead!" he cried. " Silverstorm is dead!" FISH The Happy cat 16:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw pricked her ears. "M-Mom's dead?!?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:42, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal was about to reply to Streamwing when Bravelight and Wolfclaw's yowls cut her off. Who's dead?! ''She curled her tail around her kits as if to protect them. ---Bravelight raced out of whatever den Silverstorm was in (I don't know, sorry). His eyes were wild with distress. " I'm so sorry, Wolfclaw. I found her lying splayed out, as if in tension. She smelled like disease." ''Why does it affect me so much? Maybe because her pelt is like Silverwhisper's... '' FISH The Happy cat 16:45, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Time to get this dumby kitting :P) Featherwhisper let out a grunt of pain outside of the FlameClan camp, her voice loud and shrill. ''Maybe it was a bad idea to kit myself.. ''Letting out another sharp cry of pain, she fell to the ground, the kits being born slowly. Stormfrost slowly padded out of camp, pricking his ears in alert as he saw dry blood stain the ground beside a bush. Peeking around, he spotted Featherwhisp and two small tom kits, his eyes round. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:56, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish padded to Whiteclaw. "Hello," she mewed cheerfully. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - ''Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 17:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Silverstorm is dead) Streamwing sat down near Daisypetal "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:04, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Ec'd -.-) Whiteclaw turned swiftly towards Riverwish, his amber gaze bright. "Oh, hey, Riverwish. Did you enjoy the gathering?" Meanwhile, Stormfrost carried Featherwhisp and her kits back to camp, lying them down outside of the Medicine Den before letting out a heavy breath. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:06, August 10, 2015 (UTC) "Want to go hunting?" "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 17:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) " Silverstorm, dead?" Daisypetal said dully. Being the cat she was it didn't really matter to her, but something in the death could benefit her. She glanced sideways at Streamwing before bending down and stroking the pale tabby kit with her tail. " She'll be Silverkit, after Silverstorm. And this patched one will be Flashkit, because of the white contrast against black. And this black one..." she breathed in his perfect scent, " will be Crowkit."--- Bravelight nodded to Wolfclaw. "Would you like to carry her body out for the vigil?" FISH The Happy cat 17:09, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Firestripe is needed.) Streamwing pricked her ears. "Oh StarClan no.." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:11, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe looked at his sister, pain revealing in his gaze.'' No! She.. s-she can't be dead!!!'' "I'm gonna miss her so much.." He meowed, his ears flattened as he looked at his mother's limp, cold body. Redfur watched Wolfclaw mourn in the distance, his gaze growing darker. "Wolfclaw.. I'm so sorry.." He murmered, placing his tail on her shoulder. Mintpaw peeked outside of her den, looking down at Featherwhisp and her kits. With a gasp, she dragged Featherwhisp into the den, watching the two helpless tom kits squirm around Stormfrost's paws. Watching as Featherwhisp's flanks rose and fell slowly, she grabbed the supplies needed. Stormfrost sat outside patiently, not caring to ask about who the father was. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:26, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw silently grieved. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (I need my auto refresh grrr) After Mintpaw had finished treating Featherwhisp, she sorted herbs. Meanwhile, Featherwhisp let out a grunt of pain as the kits suckled. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish waited for Whiteclaw to reply. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 17:47, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight padded over and rested his tail sympathetically on Wolfclaw's back. He knew, oh how he knew....--- Daisypetal didn't like the somber mood that had settled over camp since Silverstorm died. She looked down at the three bundles beside her and felt a purr rise in her throat. The one she had named Silverkit was fighting for more space. She's such a little fighter already. ''When Crowkit rolled on top of her, Silverkit screamed and angrily pushed him off. ''I hope you are okay, ''Daisypetal fretted. ''Maybe I should see someone about this, but I don't want to leave them. ''The cream she-cat eventually decided to get up and asked Streamwing to watch her kits before going in search of Mintpaw. FISH The Happy cat 17:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (You guys are gonna make Mintpaw overwork herself omg xD) Mintpaw pricked her ears as she watched Daisypetal(derp) pad towards her. "Oh, hey, Daisypetal. Congratulations on your kits, but mind I ask, who's the father?" (OOOOOOOoooOOoooo) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:57, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (GUYS! Please check this! It is VERY important: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread%3A890734 this affects all wikis. We all know who this "troll" very well may be...Nightscythe...) (AND OOOHHHHHH DAISYDERP CANNOT ANSWERRRR) (also chat anyone?) Riverwish was still waiting for a reply from Whiteclaw. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - ''Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 19:06, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (ik) Wrenpaw stood at the edge of a cliff, Sky watching malevolently from the bushes. With one swat of his paw, Wrenpaw was off the cliff, falling to his doom… "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:08, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (what a question). Daisypetal took a step back in shock. What?! I can't tell her about Crow! She might hurt him! ''Daisypetal sniffed instead and regained herself. " A tom. Now, Mintpaw, will you please come check on my kits? I want to make sure they are okay." With that, she pivoted on her heel and marched away with her nose in the air. FISH The Happy cat 19:15, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Wrenpaw was falling, falling…His back hit the ground and the distinctive crack of bones shook the air. ''I'm alive…but my back, ow my back… "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:19, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Hehe) Mintpaw flattened her ears, trailing after the derpy she-cat. A tom? Why can't she say who? ''Pausing for a moment, she looked at the ground. ''She must not want anyone to know.. but.. why? She's not mating with a cat in another Clan, is she? ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (RIVERWISH IS WAIIITTTTIINNGG) Riverwish still waited. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - ''Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 20:08, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Agh, sorry, I keep forgetting) Whiteclaw lowered his head. "Sure," He meowed, already heading off towards the exit. "I'll race you!" He yowled, darting off with a head start. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (XD It oke) Riverwish pelted after him. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 20:15, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Wrenpaw could not get up. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (original XD) Riverwish jumped past Whiteclaw, looking back teasingly. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 20:24, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw let out a frusterated hiss. No! I won't lose! ''Smirking, he darted past her again, nearing the DarkClan border without notice. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:29, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish stopped dead. "Whiteclaw! Whiteclaw no!" "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - ''Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 20:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw paused, still unaware of where he was. "Why?" He asked, cocking his head. "Afraid you'll lose?" He continued cockily. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong gave a low snort before watching Whiteclaw with beady green eyes. Something about him.. isn't right. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! She disapeared into the grass, carefully sliding down. I'll tell Mintpaw. The young she-cat stepped into the medicine den. "Mintpaw, I'm going to spy on DarkClan. See what I can find. I want you to keep this a secret until I return... if I return." She licked her friends ear, "Thank you." Before Mintpaw could protest, she ran into the bushes. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 20:43, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Before Mintpaw could speak, she watched Lilysong dart out of camp, her eyes round. "Your funeral.." She grunted, her ears flattened. What was she supposed to do if somone asked her where Lilysong was?! Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:48, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing guarded over Daisypetal's kits. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) "Whiteclaw! You're in DarkClan territory!" she hissed. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 21:02, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Nice sig, Dusk :D) Whiteclaw, already far off into DarkClan territory, came to a hault, sensing that something was wrong. "Riverwish..?" He murmered, hearing a low growl emerge from behind him. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (*whispers to Mintpaw* you wanna know why? Read the RP's! *hands over mac*) Daisypetal returned to the nursery, ushering Mintpaw in with her tail. She nodded her thanks to Streamwing and hovered anxiously around the medicine cat. FISH The Happy cat 21:11, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (SOMEONE POST IN L&R AND ToEV PLZ!! Especially you, Blazey, cuz Fish & Bramble gotta get together :3) "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 21:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw let out a sigh. "Your kits seem fine to me," She meowed, confusion in her gaze as she looked at Daisypetal. She was worried about something, and it wasn't just her kits. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:17, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (ARGH PLEASE SLOW DOWN) Streamwing raised an eyebrow at Mintpaw but said nothing. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:19, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt waited for a reply. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 21:21, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry) Mintpaw shuffled her paws awkwardly as Daisypetal lead her to the kits. Meanwhile, Featherwhisp stood up with a grunt of pain, her kits on her back. I can't risk anyone figuring out.. ''She thought. ''They need to go with their father... ''Letting out a sigh, she headed towards TFS territory, pain showing in her gaze as she dropped the kits at the border. Meanwhile, Snow let out a low growl as she spotted and scented Whiteclaw. "Well well well, what have we got here? A cat wanting a death wish, hmm? Leave before I rip your fur off!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish hissed for Whiteclaw to listen. "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - ''Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 21:24, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing stepped back to let Mintpaw check the kits. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ( How can Mintpaw stare lol? She's blind?) Daisypetal ignored the growing discomfort inside of her. " Thank you." She turned her back on Mintpaw, feeling the she-cat's blind stare burn into her flank. FISH The Happy cat 21:31, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (WHOA WHOA WHOA MY WIKI GOT FOUND also BLAZEY RP ON ToEV PLZ) "I'll miss you; don't make me hunt you down."[[Darkpelt| - Arcee to Jack, ]][[Thunderheart|in Transformers Prime]] 21:36, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ( I dId). Daisyheart sniffed and bent down to lick Silverkit's head as the tabby kit wailed. FISH The Happy cat 21:40, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Ugh, forgot. I'll fix that) Mintpaw nodded. "It's what I do," She murmered. "But before I go, you mentioned earlier about your mate being a 'tom'. Why can't you say who it is?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:44, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal climbed into the nest with her kits and rested her taill over them. She looked up sharply at Mintpaw, though the cat couldn't see her, and narrowed her eyes. " Because it is a queen's choice to reveal the father or not, and I choose not to. Now my kits and I are going to nap." She let out a yawn and rested her muzzle on her paws, feeling three heartbeats merge with hers. FISH The Happy cat 21:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing gave a small grunt as a kit kicked her side "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:04, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal's ears twitched slightly at the kick. FISH The Happy cat 22:08, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Foxkit let out a little cough. I hope its not whitecough. ''Cloudflight thought. When nothing goes Right, → ← Go left. 22:52, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Letting out a growl, Mintpaw pinned her ears against her skull. "No, it's not a choice! Normally, queens would have no problem! And normally, they would announce to the Clan who's kits they're carrying!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:08, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish waited for Whiteclaw to come back with her. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 23:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing bristled. "A queen doesn't have to say who her kits' father is. If it wasn't so obvious, I could have chosen not to say that Frozenstream is the father of my kits." She flicked her tail, remembering how she didn't know Wrenflight was her father as a kit. "A queen has a choice of whether or not she wants to say the name of her mate. You don't have to know." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 23:22, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw backed away from Snow slowly, but the feriocious DarkClan she-cat only got closer. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" Whiteclaw growled. Snow bared her fangs, her claws already unsheathed. Maybe I can have a little fun.. Leaping towards Whiteclaw, she pinned him to the ground, letting out a proud hiss of victory. Mintpaw let out a growl, "Maybe I don't have ''to know, but now I ''want ''to know. Daisypetal is acting like she's mates with a Kittypet!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:32, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing narrowed her eyes and dug her claws into the ground. "She won't tell if she doesn't want to! Leave her alone!" She sighed, walking over to Daisypetal. "I don't want to argue with you. If she doesn't want to share it, she's not going to." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 23:36, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Riverwish smacked Snow again. "Stay away!" Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 23:38, August 10, 2015 (UTC) (Dude, you can't just say she smacked her..) Snow let out a growl. "Weak FlameClan scum! You dare walk into our ''territory!?" Letting out a furious hiss, Snow pelted towards Riverwish, raking her claws across her face and eventually sinking them deeper into her throat. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (That's a bit stronger…die down a bit…) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 00:37, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (XD I can't think of anything else dude) Riverwish struggled free and then thrashed at Snow, pounding at the DarkClan she-cat with claws protracted to the totality. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:39, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Snow let out a growl. "Leave now with your little 'prince' or I'll finish the job!" She growled, Whiteclaw staggering backwards. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:49, August 11, 2015 (UTC) "We will, jerk!" Riverwish snarled. She nudged Whiteclaw to his paws. "Let's go," Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal narrowed her eyes at the medicine cat apprentice. " Thank you, Streamwing. It's every queen's right to keep the father is secret if they want to. And besides, I would never mate with a kittypet. I don't want to argue with you, Mintpaw," the queen said in a slightly hostile tone. She was feeling protective on the behalf of her kits. FISBird That Flees From StormH The Happy cat 01:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan